The health care industry is currently experiencing a technology-driven revolution in the practice of medicine. In this regard, the evolution of modern computing and networking technology has led to a widespread adoption and increasing reliance on computers and associated software for facilitating patient treatment, maintaining patient treatment records, and for facilitating payment of charges attendant to patient treatment. For example, use of computing technology by health service providers has allowed for the creation and maintenance of electronic health records for patients, including medical treatment and diagnosis records, billing records, insurer explanation of benefits records, and payment records. Electronic maintenance of such records has offered several advantages to health service providers, including more ready access to patient health information and a reduction in reliance on cumbersome paper files, which may be burdensome to maintain and may be more susceptible to data loss than electronic systems.
While the use of computing technology and electronic records has brought many benefits, the portability of electronic records does pose concerns over the potential for the breach of the confidentiality of electronic health records and other confidential electronic data. In this regard, electronic records may be transmitted via email, posted on a social media site, saved to a removable memory, and/or the like. Accordingly, many systems implement data loss prevention measures that prohibit the performance of such actions that may risk the confidentiality of protected data. However, data loss prevention systems that lock down performance of actions that may result in breach of data security may prohibit performance of such actions even in instances in which such actions should be permitted. In this regard, there are instances wherein it is desirable to make an exception to allow performance of an action prohibited as a data loss prevention measure.